<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artist's Model [FanArt] by JLPeterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111668">The Artist's Model [FanArt]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/pseuds/JLPeterson'>JLPeterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/pseuds/JLPeterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is an up-and-coming artist.  Regina Mills is a well-known actress who recently portrayed Cat Woman in a feature film. Sometimes, she also models for Emma Swan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Artist's Model [FanArt]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merile/gifts">Merile</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Terry Moore (for SIP comic book character Katchoo), Lana Parilla (for Regina Mills), Halle Berry (for her portrayal of Cat Woman), and Jennifer Morrison (for Emma Swan).</p><p>SwanQueen SuperThanks to the SwanQueen SuperNova moderators and to Merile for writing a story for the art. Please see link to story below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Artist's Model [FanArt]</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thanks to Merile for creating a story based on this art! xoxo Please read "evil queens just make for a better drawing inspiration" at https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348380</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>